Kezung-De the Hun
'Kezung-De '(Literally translated "Abominable") were two nomadic Huns born in 72 AD, during the Han-Xiongnu War, to unknown parents. Conjoined twins and superhuman mutants, the two were called a demon and were spared only due to being hidden and proclaimed dead by their aunt, an unknown woman. In their lifetime, Kezung-De sought power and recognition. History During the Han-Xiongnu War, the siamese twins Kezung-De were born to unknown parents of the outnumbered Xiongnu. Hidden until the end of the war and until they were old enough to protect themselves from harm. At a young age, the Kezung-De twins won the sympathy, respect, and fear of a sizeable number of the newly-formed tribe. When their leader turned against the two in fear of their potential to overthrow his bloodline, they were saved by a group of elders and warriors who soon after broke into a still smaller tribe in order to protect and serve the young Kezung-De twins. The Kezung-De tribe grew quickly as its superhuman leader overthrew smaller north-asian tribes and other Xiongnu remnants. The tribe worked on the agenda to become powerful enough to first survive and then establish a stable territory to ensure the Xiongnu's survival. During the war, the young Kezung-De feared for the Xiongnu rule and its existence after defeat in the Han-Xiongnu War. The tribe operated on fear of the two and love for them. With a motive between self-preservation and servitude to their disfigured leaders. As time went on, the two grew older and gained significant tactical prowess among small powers; gaining titles including "The Three-armed Demon" and "The Two-headed Executioner". Condition Kezung-De were conjoined twins connected front to back. The conjunction was parasitic, dicephalic, and tribrachial with the third arm being the right arm of the parasitic twin. The gender of the parasitic twin is undefined anatomically, however the twin exhibited many female characteristics and deemed itself female. The dominant twin also refers to its sibling as a "sister". The dominant twin is anatomically male. Abilities The Kezung-De twins exhibited superhuman physical aptitude and the ability to shape-shift. The trait of advanced aptitude may have been present in both siblings, but it is unknown. The ability to shape-shift, however was most likely localized to the parasitic twin as it was only exhibited in the stated's body and may have had a connection to the asymmetrical development. Tactical Proficiency The Kezung-De sister was tactically intuitive and able to solve complex problems and spontaneously develop solutions in battle. With communication to her strong, relatively intelligent brother, the two became well known for tactical exploits. The two were able to wield and manipulate heavy weaponry easily due to their tribrachial deformity. Their sword was crafted larger than average swords and was added to their tactical prowess. They also were skilled with the strong, composite bows of the era and nation. Their conjunction proved tactically beneficial again as they could fire a bow and wield a shield at the same time. In one battle, the Kezung-De sister defended against an ambush on her brother in the midst of the fight by firing a bow with her single arm and teeth alone. From a young age, the siblings developed skills with small axes and throwing weapons. These proved a substantial asset, yet were not among the most well known weapon proficiencies of the two. Battle Stats Agility: 9 Speed: 9 Strength: 10 Endurance: 6 Willpower: 6 Hero Level: 8 Category:AtahiNuma Category:Villains Category:Level 8 Characters